His Majesty's Naval Forces
His Majesty's Naval Forces of the Kingdom of Kazulia are the naval forces of the Kingdom of Kazulia. They are part of the larger, His Majesty's Armed Forces of Kazulia. After its creation in 3160, the Naval Forces have undergone many changes. Despite having the possibility to inherit the older navy of the dissolved Defense Forces of Kazulia, the Government of Kazulia opted to replace these with brand new equipment which would make the Kazulian Navy more technically capable and such has happened. The Kazulian Navy is regarded as one of the strongest navies in the world with his large size and technologically capable ships, submarines and other craft. Upgrading Ever since its establishment, the Kazulian Navy has been ever upgrading and enlarging its fleet. Despite being an offensive force, its main purpose is to guard the extensive coastline of Kazulia as well as to guard its territorial waters overall. It also is meant to fight pirates and other sorts of evil agendas. Currently, the Kazulian Navy has had all its orders fulfilled and mainly relies on submarine based craft. There have been proven deadly when they sunk a ship belonging to terrorist organizations hunting for other ships. Surface Vessels Aircraft Carriers: Agnar-Class "Supercarrier" - 5 Elif-Class "Carrier" - 10 Destroyers are multi-mission medium surface ships capable of sustained performance in anti-air, anti-submarine, anti-ship, and offensive strike operations. Like cruisers, the guided missile destroyers of the Navy are primarily focused on surface strikes using Kazulian missiles and fleet defense through Elg and the Standard missile. Destroyers additionally specialize in anti-submarine warfare and are equipped with KLA rockets and helicopters to deal with underwater threats. When deployed with a carrier strike group or expeditionary strike group, destroyers and their fellow Elg-equipped cruisers are primarily tasked with defending the fleet while providing secondary strike capabilities. Destroyers: Frode-Class - 35 Benedikte-Class - 15 Helle-Class - 71 Cruisers are large surface combat vessels that conduct anti-air/anti-missile warfare, surface warfare, anti-submarine warfare, and strike operations independently or as members of a larger task force. Modern guided missile cruisers were developed out of a need to counter the anti-ship missile threat facing the Kazulian Navy. This led to the development of the KLA/SPYSPY phased array radar and the Standard missile with the ELG combat system coordinating the two. Norge-class cruisers became the first to equip Elg and were put to use primarily as anti-air and anti-missile defense in a battle force protection role. Later developments of vertical launch systems and the KLA missile gave cruisers additional long-range land and sea strike capability, making them capable of both offensive and defensive battle operations. Cruisers: Norge-Class - 48 Modern Kazulian frigates mainly perform anti-submarine warfare for carrier strike groups and amphibious expeditionary groups and provide armed escort for supply convoys and merchant shipping. They are designed to protect friendly ships against hostile submarines in low to medium threat environments, using torpedoes and Sea Hawk helicopters. Independently, frigates are able to conduct counterdrug missions and other maritime interception operations. As in the case of destroyers, frigates are named after naval heroes. Frigates: Jens-Class - 14 Brede-Class - 18 Asta-Class - 6 Submarines The modern Kazulian submarines are meant to defend the country from foreign navies in Kazulia's territorial waters as well as assist the Kazulian navy in offensive action. They are meant for surveillance as well intelligence and special operations. Eiliv-Class "Ballistic Missile Submarine" - 32 Jensen-Class "Attack Submarine" - 67 Stolenberg-Class "Stealth Killer Submarine" - 59 Echo-Class "Cruise Missile Submarine" - 14